Wolf
Appearance Wolf is a gray wolf wearing a blue hoodie. His fur is dark gray with a white underside fur. His eyes are yellow, and he has white fangs. Personality Wolf has a calm and kind personality. However, he can show his fierceness when he wants, just like his friends. He is shown to be a bit timid as shown in "Wolf's Occupation Change" where he still didn't feel he was ready to work at a big bakery like Donkey's Bakery. In the same episode stated earlier, he is shown to be somewhat of a downer since he still haven't decided what to do with his future. Although, thanks to his friends, he has a clear view on his future. Relationships Tiger One of Wolf's best friends along with Lion. The trio often hangout in Grizzly's bar to get a few drinks. They also share the same passion for their favorite rap artist, MC 469MA. Tiger works and owns his family's well-known Japanese confectionary shop. Tiger helped Wolf in turning his life around by hiring him as a part-timer in his family's shop when Wolf quit his job at the bakery, and pushing Wolf in applying for a job at Donkey's Bakery. Tiger promised Wolf that he'll share his family's red paste recipe when Wolf decides to start his own bakery. Lion One of Wolf's best friends along with Tiger. Lion works in a big company and hardly has time for anything. But he still manages to find time for his friends. Wolf sometimes make fun of what Lion says. Like in the episode, "Reunion at the Grizzly bar" where Lion said that a hunter like him was having a hard time dealing with the city life, then Wolf and Tiger emphasized the "hunter" part and reminded him that his mother always caught his food for him. Lion told Tiger that he'll definitely invest on Wolf when he starts his own bakery. Grizzly Wolf and his friends have quite an amount of respect towards Grizzly. They even refer to him as "Boss" or "Master" due to the respect they have for him. Grizzly told Tiger that he wouldn't mind selling Wolf's baked good if Wolf decides to start on his own bakery. Wolf and his friends would sometimes have to calm down Grizzly when he gets too worked up. Panda Mama She used to go to the bakery where Wolf used to work. They met again in Tiger's shop where Wolf was working as a part-timer. She was the one who informed Wolf about Ms.Donkey's bakery having openings for applicants. Mr.Donkey Owner of Mr.Donkey's Bakery and Wolf's mentor. Wolf has such a huge respect for Mr.Donkey because his bakery's bread are so skillfully made. After accepting Wolf's resume, he called and hired him the next day. Wolf is currently working under him. Abilities and Talents Wolf has an innate talent for baking. However, he still feels like he needs more practice. Tiger realize that Wolf was already good enough when he tried Wolf's bread. He is also knowledgable about the ingredients and preparations for baking. History SPOILER ALERT!! SPOILER ALERT!! SPOILER ALERT!! In his youth, he usually hanged around Tiger and Lion. They always listened to their favorite rap artist MC 469MA where sometimes they tried to do his style. When he became an adult, he started working at Monkey's bakery. Even though he is a fierce beast, he has quite the passion in baking and looks up to be as good as Mr.Donkey. The bakery he worked at didn't seem to motivate him that much. It went to the point where he became unsure on what to do with his life and ended up hurting his back during work. He said it was because the bakery's working hours were too long. He ended up quitting his job and worked at Tiger's family shop, "Toraya". as a part-timer until he can find a permanent job. Wolf gave Tiger some wheat-bran bread that he made with Tiger's red bean paste. Tiger thought Wolf's bread was delicious and fragrant. Wolf explained that it was because he use wheat-bran. Tiger thought that the red bean paste goes so well with Wolf's bread. Thankfully, Panda Mama who knew Wolf from his old job informed him that her friend's husband, Mr.Donkey, was looking for applicants for his bakery. Wolf, even though his dream was to work there, thought he wasn't ready to apply yet, but Tiger insisted that he should ever since Tiger tried Wolf's bread. Tiger thought that working at Ms.Donkey's Bakery may be a great training ground for Wolf. Tiger even told Wolf that everyone (Grizzly, Lion, Tiger) supported him in starting his own bakery. Wolf took Tiger's advice and applied for the job. The next day, Wolf was still waiting for the response while Tiger was on-edge on what will happen. Wolf reassured Tiger that pass or fail, his decision was to become a baker. Wolf got a phone call and found out that he got the job. Wolf and Tiger rejoiced and headed out to Grizzly's Bar to celebrate. Currently, he works at Donkey's Bakery. Learning everything he can from his mentor. Trivia *He usually drinks bourbon whenever he drinks at Grizzly's Bar. *The reason he quit his job at his previous bakery was because the work hours were too long and he hurt his back. *He has an undying passion for his favorite rap artist, MC 469MA. Category:Males Category:Wild Animals Category:Bakers Category:Dogs